Prince Akihito
|-|Prince Akihito= |-|With the Sword of Dawn= |-|Samurai of Dawn= Summary '''Prince Akihito, also known as "The Promised Child" or "The Promised One" was a good natured, if meek and timid prince who was despised by his people for his seemingly cowardly personality. With the encouragement of Marcella, and the realization that his city could be destroyed if he doesn't act, Prince Akihito took it upon himself to wield the Sword of Dawn, a legendary and revered sword to fight the dark beast Kaiju. After defeating the beast, Akihito proved his bravary to his people and became a beloved ruler. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | At least 5-B, likely 3-A Name: Akihito, The Promised Child. Origin: Legend Quest Gender: Male Age: Appears to be around 15 Classification: Prince, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Some degree of Militaristic Training, Martial Arts, Can see Spirits with the Sword of Dawn, Transformation with the Sword of Dawn, Sword Mastery | Size Manipulation (Grew to at least 200 feet tall) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Due to his position, he should've underwent some degree of military training. Should be roughly comparable to Teodora, who can split large rocks in half) | At least Planet level, likely Universe level (Defeated the Kaiju rather handily. Matched Quetzalcoatl in combat, even getting the upper hand numerous times, though ultimately lost) Speed: Superhuman (Should be comparable to Leo and Teodora, who could react to and even catch archer bolts) | At least Subsonic (Blitzed the Kaiju, appearing completely invisible to him. Should be at least comparable to the Jersey Devil, who could react to cannonballs) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can lift the Sword of Dawn) | At least Class Y (Should be comparable to Fenrir the Wolf, who can devour entire worlds) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | At least Planet Class, likely Universal (Hurt Quetzalcoatl with his attacks) Durability: Wall level (Survived a massive electrical shock) | At least Planet level, likely Universe level (Though defeated, he survived his confrontation with Quetzalcoatl) Stamina: Superhuman (After receiving a massive electrical shock, he managed to get up and sprint several meters. Fought the Kaiju across a city and forest with no fatigue. Fought against the army of the dead and Quetzalcoatl over the course of a few hours with no signs of tiring) Range: Extended Melee Range with the Sword of Dawn | Several Meters due to sheer size Standard Equipment: The Sword of Dawn. A legendary sword passed down generation to generation. The blade allows Akihito to achieve a transformed state in which he dwarves even tall buildings and gain superhuman levels of strength, even to take on the Kaiju and even Quetzalcoatl; the creator and destroyer God. Intelligence: Not much is known on what training Akihito likely received. However, during his battles with the Kaiju and Quetzalcoatl, Akihito proved to be a proficient swordsmen and decent hand-to-hand combatant, forcing the several millennium year old deity back. Weaknesses: Initially lacks confidence in his abilities, but after wielding the Sword of Dawn, he appears to be fully confident. Key: Akihito | Samurai of Dawn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Legend Quest Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Samurai Category:Princes Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3